The breast area has a mobile center of gravity that is offset relative to the upper torso as a whole. The breast may be regarded as a weighted appendage that the body compensates for by adjusting posture and movement to prevent injury. During physical activity, trauma (“injury”) to the breast, such as strained tissue or muscle, may occur during abrupt vertical and horizontal motion, such as during jumping or running. The trauma may be temporary (e.g., soreness), or chronic (e.g., permanent damage to breast tissue). Even when a user is not engaged in activity, gravity is capable of causing strain damage, especially if the breasts are large.
Therefore, a bra adapted to provide breast stabilization support, whether during physical activity, or due solely to the effects of gravity, is beneficial.
Implants may lead to greater risk of trauma during physical activity. Implants (in particular silicone implants) may be denser than natural breast tissue and therefore heavier, which can place strain on the skin and breast matter surrounding the implant. Implants are also foreign objects having some mobility, placed either above or underneath the pectoral muscle. Because implants commonly have a structural resiliency greater than human breast tissue, implants can cause a faster breakdown in surrounding breast tissue (e.g., muscles, skin, fat, ligaments, tendons). Therefore, supporting and stabilizing the implants and surrounding tissue against the strain of motion relative to the torso is beneficial.